Now I'm Happy
by HowlingBlossom
Summary: My own twist on "Shawn Takes A Shot In The Dark." SLASH. Warnings inside.


**Warning:** This is a build up SLASH! If you don't like it, then don't read. Thank you.**  
><strong>

**Pairings: **Carlton/Shawn (Shassie)**  
><strong>

**Rating: **T for safety and language**  
><strong>

**Category: **General/Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Psych**. Merely my fanfics including the characters.

**Author's Note: THIS STORY WAS NOT BETA READ.** Any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. If someone wishes to Beta this or/and any other of my stories, please send me a PM and let me know. Thank you so much. Enjoy.

**Author's Note2: I was told how this and another of my stories were in each others Category. I honestly don't know how this happened cause I always check over my work and make sure everything is right. I apologize to everyone who I confused with this.**

**TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER**

"Nice shot, Detective." Shawn winced as he put pressure on his shoulder before he paused and looked over at Lassiter with slight surprise and elation.

"Did you just call me 'Detective'?"

Carlton froze for a split second before composing himself, giving the young Spencer a bemused look. "No." He answered quickly with a nervous scoff. Shawn snorted and opened his mouth, about to retort and say that _yes_, he had said that as such, when a wave of dizziness suddenly hit him, causing him to sway dangerously. He gripped his shoulder subconsciously, his knuckles going white.

Henry quickly reached out and steadied his son, his hold tight but cautious of causing any more harm, a concerned look on his aged face. "Shawn? Shawn, what's wrong?" He asked, the obvious concern catching Carlton's attention. Glancing over at the two Spencer's, he took in Henry's steady hold on Shawn, the pale features of the latter, making the Head Detective instantly wary and anxious.

The sound of footsteps briefly brought him out of his thoughts. Looking over his shoulder, Lassiter spotted Gus and Juliet quickly making their way towards them. Gesturing to his partner to take the handcuffed man pinned against the car hood, he didn't wait for an answer before moving over to Henry and Shawn, Gus right behind him, the younger Spencer seeming to lean heavily against his dad.

Just as they reached the two Shawn's legs gave out from underneath him. Only his trained skills allowed the Irish man to quickly and swiftly reach out and catch the younger male before he had an unwelcome meeting with the hand asphalt below.

"Whoa, easy kid." Henry said as he helped Lassiter gently lower his son down on the side of the road, both older men looking over the psychic.

Blue eyes taking every detail of the other in, Carlton wrapped an arm around Shawn, supporting him. "Spencer, what is it?" He didn't like how the young psychic looked. His usually tan skin was unnaturally pale, minus the pink flush that dusted the brunets cheek. Sweat seemed to almost pour down the man's forehead, his breathing a bit labored and coming shallow gasps, his skin hot to the touch.

Shawn winced as his shoulder was jarred when his legs buckled. He was slightly surprised when Carlton had caught him and stopped his and was looking at him with well hidden concern. If his shoulder didn't feel like it was on fire, he would have teased the male Detective about it. A flare of pain brought Shawn back from his thoughts, causing him to grit his teeth and bury his face into the Irish man's shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled back enough to look up at Lassiter and give him a strained smile that looked more like a grimace. "My shoulder." He answered as he reached for said shoulder, desperate to be rid of the pain.

Glancing at said shoulder, both Henry and Lassiter saw that the wound was still bleeding, the area red and inflamed, no doubt infected from being untreated. Carlton winced in sympathy, knowing how painful an infected gunshot would could be. Putting a gentle hand on Shawn's back, supporting him, the male Detective shoved his hand in his suit pocket and pulled out his cell phone, quickly speed dialing a number, pressing the small device to his ear, ignoring how his hand shook slightly.

Growling as he heard the third ring he just managed to keep from yelling as a monotone woman's voice answered on the other line. "This is Head Detective Carlton Lassiter of SBPD. I have a possible infected gunshot wound and need medical attention immediately." The irritated man glanced down at the injured psychic lying against him. His heart was suddenly gripped in the chilling clutches of fear as he saw Shawn's eyes struggling to stay open, his breathing slowing into raspy shallow gasps.

Leaning down, Lassiter tapped Shawn's cheek lightly, trying to rouse him with a little affect. "Spencer. Spencer, you need to stay awake. Shawn? Shawn, can you hear me?"

Shawn desperately wanted to answer the other, but he was just so tired. Couldn't he just take a nap? A nap sounded wonderful right about now. Oh, wait, was that concern he heard in the Detective's voice? No way. Not a chance. With the little strength he had left Shawn slit open his eyes and was met with the sight of very worried blue pools hovering over him before his vision began to fade until everything went black.

Shawn sighed as he leant back against the stiff pillows of his hospital bed, feeling guilty but relieved as his dad and Gus finally left his room. Closing his eyes as his shoulder gave a dull throb, he felt his body relax, the pain medications making him a bit drowsy. His fever from the infection finally seemed to be fading slowly, causing Shawn to be just a tad bit grumpy.

The injured psychic then heard fabric rustle from the end of the room. Opening his eyes, Shawn grinned softly as he spotted Lasstier shifting uncertainly at the foot of his bed. "Evening Detective, what brings you to these parts?"

Clearing his throat, the tall man stepped closer to the bed, and the man lying in it. He opened his mouth, but paused before closing it. Closing his eyes in obvious frustration, Carlton took a deep breath before opening both his eyes and mouth once more. But before he could say anything, Shawn cut him off.

"I'm fine, Lassie." The Head Detective paused and blinked at the other before schooling his features and scowling at Shawn.

"That was not what I was going to ask." He said with a slight huff, his stance turning defensive.

Shawn raised an eyebrow at Carlton's posture, his grin widening slightly at the movement. "Uh huh, so, you weren't worried about me then?"

Lassiter just his chin out stubbornly. "No."

"Liar."

The Irish man looked questioningly at Shawn. "What?"

Rolling his eyes fondly the small brunet simply smiled at him. "I called you a liar. You were totally worried about me, Lassie-frass."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Spencer."

"There's no point trying to deny it, Lassie. I saw it in your eyes." Shawn stated proudly as he gave Lassiter a mischievous grin.

Scoffing, the dark haired man looked away. "You were suffering from a fever, Spencer. You didn't see anything."

"It wasn't the fever, Lassie."

Upper lip pulling back into a frustrated snarl, Carlton moved closer to the bed until he was looming over the pseudo psychic, causing the younger man to shrink back into the stiff pillows. "Want me to admit it? _Fine_. Yes, I was worried about you. You were _shot_, Shawn, and I didn't know where you were or where to even start looking. There, I admitted it. Are you happy now?"

Shawn stared up at Carlton with wide eyes. He was not expecting that. He figured that if he pushed a little, the most the Detective would do would be to grumble out a yes, not a full blown confession on how worried he actually was. Studying the man above him, Shawn searched the other's eyes and found no lies in the deep blue pools that were staring down at him.

Then, with speed that was nearly impossible with his injured arm, Shawn's right arm shot out, his hand quickly grasping Carlton's tie. Giving the piece of cloth a hard tug, the young brunet the dr4agged the irritated man down into a fierce, and slightly off-centered, kiss.

The psychic inwardly smiled as he felt the Head Detective freeze and tense for a second before he slowly relaxed and pressed back into the kiss. Nearly a minute later the two pulled away, their eyes instantly locking together.

Looking completely pleased with himself, the injured man gave the other a satisfied grin. "_Now_ I'm happy."

Huffing out a gruff laugh, Carlton smile with fond exasperation as Shawn pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
